There is a growing need for renewable energy sources, with solar energy being at the forefront. As a result, the use of photovoltaic systems has increased exponentially in recent years. An electrical junction box is an integral part of a photovoltaic system, as it provides electrical connections between individual solar panels (i.e., photovoltaic modules) of a solar array and between the solar panels to other system components (e.g., a DC/AC inverter, etc.). Consequently, the reliability of the junction box is crucial for maintaining a dependable and efficient photovoltaic system. Current junction boxes, however, are complex in construction and installing them can be laborious. In addition, current junction boxes do not provide reliable electrical connections and their durability is low. What is needed, therefore, is a junction box that is simple in construction and easily installable, yet maintains a reliable electrical connection between the components of a photovoltaic system, and is durable enough to withstand a wide range of environmental conditions.